


Скорость сгорания

by Stochastic



Category: Historical RPF, Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Other, Self-Bondage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: В перерыве между военными действиями у Лоуренса всего два дня, чтобы отдохнуть и восстановить силы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скорость сгорания

В поезде до Каира сиденья обтянуты такой же тканью, что в последнем пущенном Нэдом под откос турецком пассажирском составе. И хоть несколько дней назад он видел эти чертовы скамейки только мельком - разбросанными на песке, покрытыми копотью, с разорванной обивкой и торчащими наружу пружинами — этого достаточно, чтобы он запомнил их навсегда. 

Каир - шумный город, но Нэд не слышит ничего, кроме перестука колес, продолжающего эхом звучать у него в голове даже тогда, когда он покидает вокзал. Погода стоит настолько жаркая, что, кажется, мраморный пол в холле «Савой» - единственный камень, к которому можно притронуться и не обжечься. Заполучив у портье ключ, Нэд поднимается на третий этаж и открывает дверь в пахнущую плесенью, как древняя гробница, гостиничную комнату. 

За семь лет в Сирии он позабыл серость родного английского неба. Почти все мирные воспоминания взорваны и засыпаны песками бесконечной войны. Он устал как собака, но не вычерпан до дна. Он заслужил отпуск, но его арабское и английское начальство, его хозяева, которые скоро станут врагами, подарили ему всего два дня, чтобы восстановить силы.

Голоса за окном напоминают о спорах в арабском лагере. Против воли Нэд долго прислушивается к жалобам нищего.

Сумерки разливаются по небосводу быстрее, чем песчаная буря в мае закрывает солнце. 

Огни города режут глаза, и, отгораживаясь от мира, Нэд закрывает ставни и сворачивается клубком на кровати. Он легко засыпает под открытым небом или на мокрых камнях в ожидании атаки, но не находит себе места в мягкой постели. Перед глазами мечутся тени, обретают человеческую плоть и начинают мучить его требованиями и упреками. Нэд готов отвечать и спорить, и лишь в момент, когда перед мысленный взором предстает лицо погибшего год назад солдата, понимает, что это нужно прекратить. 

Вскочив с кровати, он замирает посреди комнаты. Неприятное чувство таяния в кишечнике, настигающее его при сильном волнении, напоминает Нэду, насколько бездарно он последние три года разыгрывает из себя героя. Думая о недавно перенесенной дизентерии, он идет в ванную, склоняется над унитазом и выташнивает ошметки обеда в надежде, что станет легче. 

Уповая на то, что монотонная работа поможет расслабиться, Нэд отодвигает кровать и раскладывает на полу динамитные шашки. Динамит - самое верное и дешевое оружие этой войны - безопасное при транспортировке, удобное в применении, простое в изготовлении. Именно из-за разнообразия поставщиков Нэд перед использованием предпочитает сам проверять взрыватели и скорость сгорания бикфордова шнура. Для этого он отрезает десять сантиметров пропитанной снаружи смолой и набитой изнутри порохом веревки и поджигает один конец. Фыркая, искра ползет по проводу. И лишь когда она гаснет, Нэд понимает, что забыл включить секундомер. Облачко черного дыма растворяется в воздухе, насыщая его гарью. Стоит прикрыть глаза - и мысли уносятся в пустыню, где под звездным небом знакомый до боли голос нашептывает Нэду то ли угрозы, то ли обещания. Нэд останавливает себя — не стоит доверять своим непостоянным чувствам. Осязание - единственное, что может привязать его к настоящему, не даст ускользнуть в бесполезные, выматывающие мечты и избавит от отупляющей жалости к себе.

Обмотка шнура под пальцами шершавая и липкая от смолы, предохраняющей порох от влаги. Механически, как делает это всегда, прежде чем поджечь его, Нэд скребет край ногтями. 

Волосы в паху слиплись от пота. Кожа под руками влажная и горячая. От прикосновения к ней Нэда передергивает. Он садится на край кровати и осматривает свои гениталии. Внутри зарождается неприятная дрожь. Первый виток шнура вокруг мошонки ложится медленно, кажется слишком свободным, Нэд дергает на себя, подтягивает и закрепляет. Грудь поднимается и опадает в такт дыханию, Нэд подстраивает каждое новое движение под этот ритм. Оттянув мошонку вниз, завязывает следующий узел, следя, чтобы петли ложились ровно, одна под другой. 

Когда Нэд касается основания члена, плоть едва заметно набухает. Стараясь опередить возбуждение, он быстро оборачивает веревку вокруг полувставшего члена. В спешке пережимает крайнюю плоть, и пах простреливает болью, похожей на укус скорпиона. Боль помогает собраться - наконец-то он ничего не слышит, кроме шума крови в ушах.   
Выровняв дыхание, Нэд снова возвращается к мошонке. Прикладывает шнур посередине, надавливает и, отделив одно яичко от другого, обматывает каждое по отдельности, затягивая узлы до тех пор, пока кожа не становится абсолютно гладкой от натяжения и нежная плоть не приобретает твердость мышц. 

Он заставляет себя подняться на ноги, делает первый широкий шаг. Уверенно включает секундомер и поджигает один из лежащих на полу шнуров. Огонь ползет по тряпичной обмотке, заставляя кабель у ног Нэда извиваться, как змея. Нэду кажется, что он не моргает в течение двенадцати минут, пока пламя пожирает провод. Огонь гаснет. Нэд выключает секундомер и делит в уме длину шнура на время горения, чтобы вычислить скорость сгорания. Повторяет операцию дважды, зная, что от точности его расчетов зависит жизнь одних людей и смерть других. Инстинктивно Нэд опускает взгляд к гениталиям — в темноте его член, опутанный веревками, с потемневшей от возбуждения головкой, похож на зафиксированный в эрегированном состоянии детородный орган царских мумий. Нэд напрягает ягодицы, передавленные яйца ноют и тикают от невозможности поджаться. 

Он проводит еще несколько экспериментов со взрывателями, прежде чем бедра начинают неметь, а колени подкашиваться. Из-за тянущей боли в паху три шага до кровати напоминают подвиг. Простыни прилипают к спине. Сотня иголок вонзается в сдавленные гениталии. 

На клочке неба за окном проступает рассвет, как расплывчатый силуэт на негативе фотопленки. Нэд притрагивается к головке члена, ощупывает мошонку и удивляется смазанным, неполным ощущениям - только шероховатости веревки и похолодевшая кожа на кончиках пальцев, гениталии полностью утратили чувствительность. Чудится, будто на короткое время ему удалось, оттолкнув от себя все лишнее, придать телу некую правильную форму, которой всегда избегает природа, а человеку никогда не удается поддерживать.

Нэд не чувствует облегчения, снимая веревку. Откинув бесполезный провод, он переворачивается на бок. Освобожденная из тисков мошонка отзывается болью на каждый вдох. Нэд закрывает глаза и представляет, как кровь устремляется по сосудам к поврежденным тканям. Покалывание в паху усиливается. Истерзанные гениталии хочется взять в горсть, почесать и размять, но он не позволяет себе этого — сохраняя неподвижность, прислушивается к ощущениям тела, как к единственному советчику, которому он еще может доверять. Вечность спустя боль превращается в зуд, первая волна тепла омывает пах, Нэд всхлипывает и засыпает.


End file.
